Living Death
by La Reine Royale
Summary: After six full years of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione have been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. However, the Final Battle has still not been fought yet and it will cause the entire school to take sides. Can good conquer evil, love conquer hate?
1. Prologue

**Living Death**

A Draco/Hermione FanFiction

_Summary_: After six full years of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione have been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. However, the Final Battle has still not been fought yet and it will cause the entire school to take sides. Can good conquer evil, love conquer hate?

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy for that matter…sigh

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Just in case you can't figure out what the different fonts mean, here is my key.

_-Italics_ are thoughts, or the beginning of a section

-"quotations" mean that a character is talking out loud

-**bold** means a change of scene, time, etc.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Everyone expected_ that Hermione Granger would become the Head Girl of Hogwarts. She always had top grades in all her classes, whether the professors admitted or not, and keeping Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley in line helped as well.

It was now the seventh and final year of Hogwarts for Hermione and the rest of her class. The tension had been building because of the upcoming Final Battle. Nobody knew exactly when it would occur, but everyone was worried.

Hermione was now seventeen. Puberty had finished up, leaving her the physical opposite of her previous years. She had brown hair still, but it was un-frizzed and wavy. She was taller now, and her curves were just right for her height.

She was all for supporting the "light" side, the good wizards and witches of the war.

When she got her Head Girl letter, she jumped up and down, silently congratulating herself on the accomplishment. She ran down the stairs noisily, waking up her parents.

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked.

"I'm Head Girl!"

"We're so proud of you, sweetie," her father said.

"I should get packing…oh my God, term starts tomorrow!"

"We'll drive you to the Burrow tonight. Why don't you call the Weasleys to let them know you're on your way?"

"I'll do that now," Hermione said, bounding back up the stairs to her room. She threw her clothes into her trunk, haphazardly picking up Crookshank and his cage. This year, though, she made sure that she had packed her makeup.

_People change,_ she thought as she straightened her lip gloss. Summer changed people, changed them into other people who were taller, prettier, smarter. She wondered how everyone else would change this year.

She levitated her now-heavy trunk down the stairs.

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready! Come on, I need to go!"

There was no answer.

"Mom? Dad? Please, I really need to go!"

She wandered into her parent's room and gasped. Several hooded men were gathered in a circle around her parents bodies. One of them turned around to look at her.

"So, the little Mudblood decided to show herself. Avada K…"

Hermione turned to run out the door. She had made it to the street when a chorus of curses were yelled at once. Just in time, she apparated to the Burrow.

"Help! Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny!" she called.

"Hermione? It's such as pleasure to see you again!" Mr. Weasley answered.

"They've killed my parents! They almost followed me, they…" she paused, gasping for breath.

"Oh, dear. I'll call Dumbledore to let him know. For now, just sit down and try to relax. You'll be safe here."

She thanked him and took a seat in the run-down kitchen. Ginny came out of her room looking worried.

"Mya?" she said. "Is that you? You weren't supposed to be here until this afternoon, and Dad said that your parents…"

Hermione started crying.

"Oh, Ginny! I just need to get to Hogwarts now, I think it will be safer…"

"All right then. We'll get you there as soon as possible."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­_Draco Malfoy's_ parents always expected him to become Head Boy. Since Dumbledore had refused all the bribes that Lucius could offer, Draco had been pushed to be the top of his class the hard way.

"Come on, boy, we don't have all day!"

"Yes, father."

Draco ordered one of the house elves to pack his things. He took the letter that had just arrived and opened it neatly.

"Father, I have news."

"Out with it!"

"I have just been made Head Boy."

"Perfect. Our Lord will have plans for you yet."

Draco got changed for the train ride, not geling his blond hair as he used to. _People change_, he thought to himself. He was perfect, though, and he knew it. From his 6 foot 2 inch height to his perfectly toned muscles, Draco Lucius Malfoy was God's gift to women.

"Father, will we be taking the carriage?" he drawled.

"Of course. You!" he ordered a house elf, "Ready the carriage!"

Draco ordered a different house elf not to forget his prized black owl, Archimedes. In a world where his father taught him not to show emotions of any kind except anger and hatred towards those less pure, Draco loved his owl. He had had it for years now.

_What would little Pot-head think?_ he thought. _'Look, Weasel! Malfoy can love something! Didn't know that his evil suck-up father taught him things like that.'_ he sneered.

That bookworm Mudblood would most likely be surprised, too. She had disappeared to the Weasel's shack after her parents were killed. He was glad that his father had proved that pure blood was superior.

"Draco! Carriage! Now!" his father called.

"Coming!" he yelled back as he put his cloak on. This would be a lovely year. Although he didn't want it, he would be getting the Dark Mark by the end of the year. And Voldemort had plans to take over, from Hogwarts to the Ministry. He would be the right-hand man, too. Life was good.

He walked (a Malfoy _never_ ran…rule 48, section 2, paragraph 2, sentence 3) quickly to the awaiting carriage. His father quickly shouted an order the the driver and thestrals, and they were off.

Draco could see the thestrals now. Having seen death in preparation for the Dark Mark allowed him this.

He liked his life as it was. The Dark Lord was rising, and soon he would become ruler of the wizard world. Yes, life was good.

_Hermione had arrived_ at Platform 9 and ¾ exactly 20 minutes early. Old habits could never be broken. Harry, Ron and Ginny had still been sleeping in the Weasley's flying car and when they had parked, they slept on.

Hermione got out of the car, careful not to wake her friends. She pulled her luggage out of the trunk and onto the train. Getting on the train, she found an empty compartment and sat down. With a quick flick, she set up a charm to let her friends know where she was.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, "wouldn't want to have been stuck with that Malfoy git. Been smirking and showing off that shiny badge a little too much, right Ron?"

Ron sleepily nodded.

"Badge?! Harry, that means that he is the Head Boy!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

End prologue

So how do you think it was? Please read and review…it might take me a little while to post, but the sooner you review, the sooner I post! If you review, responses will be posted in the next chapter…

_**La Reine Royale**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Living Death**

A Draco/Hermione FanFiction

_Summary_: After six full years of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione have been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. However, the Final Battle has still not been fought yet and it will cause the entire school to take sides. Can good conquer evil, love conquer hate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy for that matter…sigh

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Just in case you can't figure out what the different fonts mean, here is my key.

_-Italics_ are thoughts, or the beginning of a section

-"quotations" mean that a character is talking out loud

-**bold** means a change of scene, time, etc.

_Hermione got out of the car, careful not to wake her friends. She pulled her luggage out of the trunk and onto the train. Getting on the train, she found an empty compartment and sat down. With a quick flick, she set up a charm to let her friends know where she was._

_Twenty minutes later, they arrived._

"_Thanks, Hermione," Harry said, "wouldn't want to have been stuck with that Malfoy git. Been smirking and showing off that shiny badge a little too much, right Ron?"_

_Ron sleepily nodded._

"_Badge?! Harry, that means that he is the Head Boy!"_

"_Harry! What am I_ going to do? Malfoy, that little bloody ferret, wannabe Death Eater…"

"Hermione! Calm down, Ron and I are here to help you," Harry said.

"Mmph…"Ron agreed.

Hermione finally relaxed into the plush crimson seat. She sighed and pulled out a book to read on the journey. She let herself drift off in spite of all the thoughts going through her mind.

"_Oh well. I'll deal with it when we arrive…_" she thought.

When the train finally pulled up in front of Hogwarts, Hermione jolted awake.

"I haven't changed yet!" she shrieked as she barreled out of the compartment towards the bathroom. She didn't quite reach the bathroom as she run into a solid object. Or person.

"Well, well. The little Mudblood is finally bowing down to her betters," Draco Malfoy drawled. He had left his spacious compartment to change into his school robes.

"Bloody white ferret," Hermione mumbled.

"Speak up, dear. I can't quite understand what you just said," he said.

Hermione stood up and brushed her robes off. "_I don't know why I even bother brushing off, the train is always clean…unlike some people's reputations,"_ she thought.

"Cat got your tongue, Granger?"

"The cat is going to kill the bloody little ferret if he doesn't move," she vented.

"Ooh, bookworm's got a mouth! Funny it didn't save her parents though…"

She slapped him on his stupid little pale cheek. She glared at him once more before she pushed past him towards the bathroom. When she came out again, he was still standing there in the middle of the corridor.

"I ought to have you grovel for that, Mudblood," he drawled, "but luckily I'm feeling kind so all you have to do is apologize…"

"In your fucked-up dreams, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire, made no reply. He simply turned on his heel and glided back to his compartment with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione rushed back to her compartment where Ron and Harry were waiting. She was about to break down with the memories that Draco had brought her, but she didn't want for Harry to knock Draco out. Yet.

She bit her lip in the effort while she packed up the books she had taken out of her trunk.

_Just like Malfoy to find your weakest point and monopolize with it, _she thought as she packed Hogwarts: A History. _So I'll just have to find his. There's a fine line between love and hate, but unrequited love is like living death, _she schemed.

Hermione made a mental list of things she needed to do, both for her plan against Malfoy and her more "important" things.

"_Okay, make sure everything is here, leave trunk here so it will go to my room (wherever _that_ is)…oh, and unpack there. Avoid Malfoy until I know my further revenge; buy Harry his back-to-school present…"_

She was proud of herself as she marched off of the train. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice the trademark, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years!" was missing.

"Hermione!" Ron called to her, "d'ya know where Hagrid is?"

She stopped to turn and look at him, clearly puzzled.

"Erm…no. Maybe he's with Grawp or something."

Harry caught up to the two of them. "If he was with Grawp, wouldn't we be hearing the Forbidden Forest being uprooted by now?"

"Maybe he's learned some manners by now…'Hermy' indeed…" she said as she walked up to one of the awaiting carriages, "Come on, you two, or we'll be characteristically late to the Sorting Feast."

"Just like Herms to use bigger words than Malfoy's ego," Ron said to Harry behind her back.

They didn't notice that Hermione had climbed into a carriage and was listening intently to the conversation.

"Yeah, Malfoy's ego is bigger than his….that he uses to shag every girl in school," Harry said, the middle part of his sentence being covered by the sound of the carriage door slamming shut.

"Hurry up, you two! The carriages are leaving!" Hermione called as her two friends rushed to open the door as the carriage started moving. They jumped in and they were off towards their final year at Hogwarts.

_Draco Malfoy_ had gone back to his compartment fuming. Crabbe, Goyle, and inevitably Pansy Parkinson were waiting for him.

He sulked prettily in his plush seat as he waited for the train to arrive at Hogwarts.

Pansy stroked his red cheek, "What happened, Draco?"

"Granger," he muttered as he thought up a mental list of everything he could do better this year to make her life a living hell.

Pansy was still stroking his cheek softly as the train stopped. He stood up abruptly, to angry to wait for his friends.

He left the train, noticing that the half-blood Hagrid wasn't there. _Good riddance,_ he thought. He climbed into an empty carriage and slammed the door. He just wanted to be alone, with no one to ruin his day yet again.

That Mudblood Granger had slapped her superior. She would pay for it, too. He plotted just as the carriage stopped in front of the school. It was his final year now, and he would become a full-fledged wizard and Death Eater soon.

He stepped out of the carriage and into the Great Hall.

The sickening Gryffindors were welcoming Pot-Head, Weasel and Mudblood to their table. He sat down at the head of the Slytherin table.

"Excuse me," Dumbledore called out to the students. "I'd like to say a few words before we start eating."

He cleared his throat.

"Humblepuff, Gliderin, Raventhaw, Bravindor. Thank you."

Nobody bothered to pay attention to his final words as food began appearing.

Hermione ate happily, not thinking about her revenge. Harry and Ron were discussing the Chudley Cannons and Ginny and Pavarti were talking about the latest fashions. Hermione was fine; she didn't really need to talk to anybody right now.

When dinner was over, the late Owl Post arrived. A barn owl dropped a letter in her chowder bowl, and Hermione opened it eagerly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Please meet me in my office after dinner to discuss your Head duties and rooms._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Bye you guys," she said as she exited the Great Hall. "I have a meeting to go to now. I'll meet you in the Common Room later tonight."

Ron mumbled a muffled goodbye.

Hermione walked through the twisting corridors until she came to the dead end with the statue of a phoenix.

"Cockroach Cluster," a voice said from behind her.

The passageway opened and Hermione walked through. Draco Malfoy came in from behind. They went through the door into Dumbledore's office and stood behind a couple of old chairs. The whole office smelled like lemon drops.

"Ah, good evening," Dumbledore said. "You two will be our Head Girl and Boy for the year, and we expect for you to make sure that all rules are upheld, and curfews enforced, and all students accounted for. Your room is next to this one, your password is 'lemon drop.'"

Draco groaned.

"Furthermore, we expect that the two of you will behave civilly towards one another as a show of respect and authority. Have a nice evening!"

"Good evening," the two enemies chorused as they walked the short distance to their room.

The told the painting of a fat unicorn the password and entered their rooms.

"I can't believe that we have to share rooms. You're going to contaminate everything in here," Malfoy sneered.

He briskly walked into the door marked with his name in silver.

Hermione walked to hers, two doors down. She opened the door, and gasped just as Malfoy groaned.

"My closet at home is bigger than this."

The king-sized bed was covered in gold and red. Hermione didn't take in too many details as she enacted the first part of her plan.

"Good night."

**A/N:** Wow, five pages! The server was down when I first tried to upload this…

**sapphirechrystal1438:** You're right; I made Hermione a tiny bit too accepting of her parent's death.

**hermionemalfoy18:** Thanks, I'll try to slow this down a bit. Drag out the events…

**La Reine Royale**


	3. Chapter 2

**Living Death**

A Draco/Hermione FanFiction

_Summary_: After six full years of Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione have been chosen as Head Boy and Girl. However, the Final Battle has still not been fought yet and it will cause the entire school to take sides. Can good conquer evil, love conquer hate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy for that matter…sigh

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Just in case you can't figure out what the different fonts mean, here is my key.

_-Italics_ are thoughts, or the beginning of a section

-"quotations" mean that a character is talking out loud

-**bold** means a change of scene, time, etc.

"_I can't believe that we have to share rooms. You're going to contaminate everything in here," Malfoy sneered. _

_He briskly walked into the door marked with his name in silver._

_Hermione walked to hers, two doors down. She opened the door, and gasped just as Malfoy groaned._

"_My closet at home is bigger than this."_

_The king-sized bed was covered in gold and red. Hermione didn't take in too many details as she enacted the first part of her plan._

"_Good night."_

Draco Malfoy was tired and greatly needed his rest. He and the Mudblood had just walked into their new rooms. He was sorely disappointed.

Maybe the Mudblood, with friends like the Weasel, would be astonished at the "size" of the rooms. Draco Malfoy was _not_ amused.

His room at Hogwarts was now the size of his closet. It was only 70 feet by 56 feet. How could he live like this?

He kept a calm face as he looked around, although he was grumbling internally. He had just been going to close his door when he heard her mumbling something unintelligible. Couldn't she just keep quiet, without rambling on about something else? First it was S.P.E.W, and now it was…whatever she had just said.

He didn't bother to think about it that much, although it disturbed him deeply. Why was she talking to him? She was being uppity, so he felt it necessary to ignore her.

She would end up like her parents if she kept breaking the Malfoy Codes of Honor. She deserved it, too. She had slapped him, for God's sake. Slapped a Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy estates!

He slept well that night, not that a Malfoy could sleep badly thank you very much. He woke up refreshed; although his pale skin might never recover from the injury he had received from her…the Mudblood.

He needed to think as he got dressed for his first day of classes at Hogwarts. What could he do to remind Granger of her proper place? He needed to figure this out, and soon. He made a mental list.

_Okay, I have a good feeling that I can go through with this. With the help of my friends, of course. Crabbe and Goyle could beat her up…no, they would kill her before I had my fun. Ah, I have it! I will…_he trailed off.

He walked out of the door to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. He found Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson all waiting for him. Like the gentleman he was raised to be, he offered Pansy his arm. She accepted, and they walked regally (what else?) into the Hall.

He sat down at his seat; the head of the table. He heard the fool Headmaster mutter something about being united, but he just wanted to eat. He had a big day ahead of him if was going to go through with his plans.

After saying good night to Malfoy, Hermione smirked as she walked into her huge room. She was proud that she had become Head Girl, and that her parents had been there to hear her announcement. _Had been_, she thought.

Even more reason to go through with her plans. Not that she completely liked her plans for her sake. That idiot had killed her parents, or had a hand in it. He would pay for it.

_Love is like a living death, especially that unrequited._ This would be good. She went to bed, both teary with memories and smirking with plans.

She slept uneasily that night, with nightmares peppering her dreams. She eventually woke up in the morning in a cold sweat. She took a shower, got dressed, and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She met up with Harry and Ron in the hallway.

"Good morning, you two," she said.

"Herms, you look like you haven't slept at all!" Ron exclaimed, "What did Malfoy do to you?"

"I have a plan."

Harry chimed in, "that doesn't really answer the question. What did that git do to you?"

"Remember how he killed my parents?"

"He what? I'll get him, that uppity, no-good…"Ron said.

"Ron, calm down. Well, he didn't really kill them, but his father helped. Which is all the more reason to put my plan into action."

They reached the Great Hall, and sat near the head of the table. Being a hero, Harry's fellow Gryffindors always saved him and his closest friends that spot.

"Well, I figure that I could demote his ego a little bit."

"Good thinking…but how?" Harry asked.

"If I can get him to like me…"

"Hold on a minute, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "Like you? I don't think that git could like anyone besides that Parkinslut."

"We'll see about that. This will take him down a few notches if I can make him like me, but then I'll reject him."

"I don't really like it, but I guess I approve. What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Fine, but I still don't like the fact that you two are sharing rooms."

Hermione plotted the rest of breakfast. When it was over, she got up to go to Double Potions. With the Slytherins. This would be a very interesting day.

_You see Pansy, if I can get her to like me, I can ruin both her friendship with Pothead, and get her back for being uppity…_Draco wrote to Pansy in the middle of Potions. They were supposed to be taking notes, but what did the triple-agent Severus Snape care? Mr. Malfoy would be his new lord if Voldemort were killed.

_Fine, Draco. However,…getting close to her? You will need to cleanse thoroughly._

_I know._

_I guess I will back you up on this one. But, honey, try not to really fall in love, okay?_

_With her? That would be impossible! Why would any true Malfoy fall in love, let alone with a Mudblood?_

_I thought you were in love with me._

_Out of necessity. A Malfoy always guards his feelings. About anyone, or anything. Except disgust._

Pansy sighed. _Fine. _

The rest of class, Draco tried to figure out what to do next.

His chance came immediately after class. Hermione had dropped her quill, so he walked quickly to give it to her. He held it in the very tips of his fingers, cringing that he was touching such a thing.

"Miss Granger," he called. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I believe you've dropped this."

He handed her the quill. She just stood there, staring at him. Without thinking of her plans, she slapped him.

"What was that for?" she screeched.

"All I did was return your quill."

"You…you…touched me! Draco Malfoy, Pureblood Extraordinaire, touched a Mudblood!"

She ran off to her next class, worrying all the way.

_Am I sure I can really do this, make that idiot like me? I can barely stand him touching me or talking to me…_

By the time she got to her next class, Care of Magical Creatures, Hermione was out of breath. Her face was red, and she shakily sat down at an empty desk. Thankfully, this class was not with the Slytherins.

Hagrid walked towards her, as there were a few minutes left until the lesson started.

"'ermione, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, yes. I am fine, thank you. Just a little…nervous," she replied.

"Because of the pop quiz?"

"Pop quiz?"

Hagrid sighed.

"Yes, we will be working with creatures that are part-horse. Centaur an' the like. Unicorns too. I was goin' ter see who knew what to do with them. Part o' las' nights readin' that nobody ever does. But since you know all the stuff, it's jus' as well tha' you know."

"Erm…thanks, Hagrid."

"Oops…got ter go start the lesson," he said as Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"He works so hard," Harry said.

There was a pause between the two of them.

"So…how is your plan working?"

"Ugh…no good. I can't stand him touching me. It's just…wrong."

"That's a normal reaction. Don't worry about it. But in case you get over it…just know that Ron and I are right behind you. Just ask for help and we'll be there."

"Thanks."

Throughout the rest of class, Hermione felt jittery, but better now. She carefully took notes as she watched Hagrid get a girl to catch a unicorn. She would start again on her plan later. If she could start again at all.

**A/N:** Not as long as before, but I got reviews! Yeah! Thank you all so much…

**sno-angel: **Thanks…I don't like those stories where Hermione is abandoned, either. It refutes the books idea that all three are best friends forever…I do try to keep them in character, it makes it flow better than when the two just magically fall in love in the beginning.

**freakinred:** (see above about staying in character…I always love reading the stories where Draco and Hermione share a room. There will be more "plots" ahead, but I'm trying to make the story go slowly and smoothly. They will most likely be "hopelessly attracted" later, after the plots go on for a while.

**hermionemalfoy18: **I'm glad you like it. I really try to follow my reviews for suggestions. Happy reading!

**La Reine Royale**


End file.
